


Day 284 - So bad one can taste it (2/2)

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [284]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epiphany, Longing, Love, M/M, Slash, Want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>John had wanted Sherlock from the first moment he had met him. That he needed him he realised much later.</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 284 - So bad one can taste it (2/2)

**Author's Note:**

> Read part one [here](http://anarion.livejournal.com/102171.html).

John had wanted Sherlock from the first moment he had met him. That he needed him he realised much later.

He had seen that beautiful, arrogant man in his expensive suit who seemed to know all that there was to know about John Watson and he had wanted to break that arrogance, to shatter that control, and to stop that restless energy, had wanted to reduce that man to a gasping, quivering, wordless mess because he knew that he _could_.

He had taken that want and hid it deep inside after Sherlock had brushed him off at Angelo’s and never allowed himself to think about it for the sake of a friendship so profound and important that it literally saved his life.

With time he realised that without Sherlock, he would have withered and died, probably sooner than later. Sherlock had seen what John needed and provided him with the right amount of adventure and danger, he gave him purpose and a goal and he made him feel so _alive_.

He’d loved Sherlock in a purely platonic way since that seemed the price he had to pay for this life. 

That Sherlock loved him _and_ wanted him too was a revelation and that first time Sherlock touched him, he unlocked a part of John that had far too long been buried.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'want'.


End file.
